Doctor Octopus (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
Otto Octavius, also known as Doctor Octopus and the Master Planner, is one of the secondary antagonists (the others are Hammerhead, Venom and Rhino) of the animated TV series The Spectacular Spider-Man. He is a scientist who worked at OsCorp for Norman Osborn. After having his tentacles fused to his back, he turned to supervillainy as Doctor Octopus, terrorizing New York City to become one of Spider-Man's greatest archenemies along with Green Goblin and Venom. He was voiced by . Personality Otto was a timid scientist who was respected and was always willing to apologize unlike his former boss, Norman. He became insane and wrathful when he turned to villainy as Doctor Octopus and Master Planner after having his arms fused to his back, terrorizing New York City to become one of Spider-Man's greatest opponents along with Venom and Green Goblin. Biography Otto Octavius was a respected nuclear physicist, atomic research consultant, scientist, and inventor working under Norman Osborn at OsCorp. He is very timid and willing to apologize for every little thing, a direct contrast to his boss Norman. In Season 1, he is one of OsCorp's most intelligent scientists and designed a set of highly advanced mechanical arms controlled via a brain–computer interface to assist him to do dangerous experiments, playing a part in the creation of Sandman and Rhino. Eventually, as the result of a devastating accidental radiation explosion, his arms became permanently fused to his back and became insane, becoming the vengeful Dr. Octopus. He has telepathic control of these arms and they are strong enough to physically hurt Spider-Man when Octavius controls them. After his first defeat to Spidey, Ock went to prison, but with the help of Electro, he escaped, along with several other former mega-villains, including Sandman, Rhino, Vulture, and Shocker. Together they formed the Sinister Six, and, with Ock as their leader, battled Spider-Man, brutalizing him in their first battle, but losing to his new black suit in the second. In Season 2, Doc Ock and Electro were sent to Ravencroft, a mental therapy institution, and while there, were approached by Kraven the Hunter who offered to break them out in order to reform the Sinister Six under the mysterious Master Planner. Electro went willingly, but Otto, who was seemingly repentant of his evil ways, refused to go. After the new Six was defeated yet again, Octavius's tentacles broke into Ravencroft and pulled him away, screaming. It was later revealed that Otto himself was the Master Planner, and had pretended to be reform so as to be undercover. He and his cronies, Electro, Vulture, and the Tinkerer, captured Gwen Stacy as motivation to her father George Stacy, Captain of the New York City Police. Ock forced him to grant him access to every computer in New York, then the USA, and then the world, in an effort of global domination of a more subtle kind. But thanks to Spider-Man's interference and Electro's short temper, his underwater lair was destroyed and his plan foiled. He did, however, escape, to return again with another scheme. This time Doc Ock vied against Tombstone and Silvermane for control of New York's underworld, and he had Rhino and Vulture to help him. In a final brawl between the three crime lords and Spider-Man, Ock was taken out by the wall-crawler and sent back to Ravencroft. Gallery Images Spectacular Doc Ock.jpg Sinister Six SSM.png Videos Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Norman Osborn makes Adrain Toomes an enemy Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Green Goblin steals Oscorp glider and Tombstone goons Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Birth of Doctor Octopus part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Birth of Doctor Octopus part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Birth of Doctor Octopus part 3 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Doc Ock part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Doc Ock part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six plan their break out Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six break out of prison Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black suit Spider-Man meets the Sinister Six part 1 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black suit Spider-Man meets the Sinister Six part 2 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Sinister Six have dinner Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Black Suit Spider-Man vs Sinister Six part 3 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Master Planner (Doc Ock) part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Spider-Man vs Master Planner (Doc Ock) part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 1 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 2 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 3 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 4 Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) Gangland fight part 5 Trivia *Just like his comic book counterpart, this version of Doctor Octopus was a very sophisticated villain, politely asking Aunt May and Anna Watson to step aside before he and the Six attacked Spider-Man. *This version of Doctor Octopus is similar to his comic and movie counterparts having the same origins of the former and the same tentacle harness of the latter. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Marvel Villains Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony